Tokyo Nights: Dang and Double Dang
by Miss Shad
Summary: It's Christmas,and Ami,Yushi and Gojei want a puppy. Akasei gives them one,which they name 'DangDang,' but just how will this new friend affect the rest of the family? Plz RR Finished
1. Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters. (I wish I did...) I only own the characters you've never heard of. Also this is based on the cartoon and not the real people. I don't know why I have to say all this before every fic...

* * *

_**FORWARD: Welcome back. This is ''episode'' number three of Tokyo Nights. If you haven't read the others,I suggest you do so ASAP...hehe**_

_**But for the rest of you,proceed;this will be great.**_

_**---Shaddie-chan**_

_**SUMMARY: It's Christmastime in Tokyo,and there's one present for the Oh-gals that I bet you never guessed...a puppy called Dang-Dang. But just how will this new friend affect the rest of the holiday festivites?

* * *

**_

**TOKYO NIGHTS**

**PART THREE: Dang And Double Dang**

Things had changed. Everyone had become so used to the warm weather in the spring and summer and so,even though they knew it wouldn't last,they still found it hard to adjust to nippy winds and dead leaves littering the streets of that huge city.

For the younger ones,kicking the leaves around became a sort of new game,as did making piles out of those leaves. It was fun to just kick those things when they were stacked so high. They made that delightful ''Shff!'' sound whenever you stepped on them or kicked them,and you could always tell if someone was approaching if they were walking through them. And those leaves were just the icing on the cake;the skies were perfectly clear and blue,and it seldom rained like it did in the summer.

But after a few months passed,things got to be quite brutal. The wind was much colder and more fierce than it had been in the previous months,and everyone wore heavy coats and mittens and such trying to stay as warm as they could. Their efforts were not fruitless,but still the best place to stay warm was indoors,and even then it was still cold.

This year,however there was one thing that was different: it snowed. This proved to be quite a surprise to the three Onuki daughters,who had only seen a few years come and go and had never seen such a snowfall.

The three of them lived in a large house that looked like a mansion on the outside,but on the inside it was just like any other house over there,only somewhat roomier. Their father,Joko,owned the Shogun Hotel on the Ginza strip,and he was very rich. Their mother,Akasei,spent her days working around the house and occasionaly helping out at the hotel. On those days she took her daughters (who,in Kindergarten,earned the nickname ''Oh-gals'') along with her.

The ''Oh-gals'' were Yushi,an uptight and sometimes quite cranky girl;Gojei,a silly,sunglasses-donning (she wore them so people could tell her and Yushi apart) girl who was always one to get into some sort of mischief;and finally Ami,Akasei's favorite. Ami was the most delicate of the three and the most playful. Oh,and she loved sweets...and lots of them.

On this day,Ami,who had been watching a samurai drama that she absolutely loved for some odd reason,had noticed that something outside was different.

She went up to the window and looked around. All of Tokyo was covered in some bright-white thing,and there were also little white specks of something falling from the sky. Now,what could _that_ possibly be?

''Mommy,look!'' Ami called out to Akasei,who was in the kitchen, ''What's all that white stuff?''

Akasei looked out the window. ''That's snow.''

''Snow?'' Ami asked,already delighted and a bit confused.

''Yes,'' Akasei said, ''It's winter,and that is snow.''

Yushi and Gojei soon joined the two of them in this. They,too,were delighted by this new sight. After Akaei left,the three of them stood by the window watching the snow fall for a long time.

* * *

Later that day,Akasei drove them to the park like she usually did,and on this day the snow made that place more fun than it had been in the summer. 

When they arrived,Ami immediatly darted out on the grassplot that she loved so much...but it had changed! Ami was surprised by how different it looked when it was covered in snow. She slowly walked on,a bit intimidated. She was rather delighted by the crunching sound her footsteps made in the snow,and when she looked behind her she saw holes in the places she had been walking. Curious,she took another step,and when she did there was another hole. She cautiously tried this again and again until she found out what those holes were: they were her footprints.

Feeling absolutely giddy,she ran and leapt about the way she had done here before,looking behind her every so often. Sure enough,her footprints were everywhere. Tired of running,she and her sisters watched the snowflakes fall. Gojei tried to catch one in her hands,but every time she did it melted. Yushi just stood beside her,mezmerized by those little cold,white specks.

Ami was soon bored with them,however,and wandered about on her own. As she passed by a tree she heard something fall off of it. Curious,she bent down near the tree and examined what had fallen. It looked like some sort of white carrot. Ami picked it up and tried to bite into it,but it was hard and cold and didn't quite taste like a carrot. She ran to Akasei with the odd thing in her hand.

''Mommy,this carrot tastes terrible!'' She said,handing it to Akasei.

Akasei looked at it. ''This isn't a carrot,'' She said, ''This is an iceicle.''

''I don't care what it is,'' Ami said,waking away, ''it still tastes awful.''

She and Yushi went to go play on the monkey bars,but they noticed the bars were covered in snow,and the snow was most slippery. They couldn't play on that. They tried the slide,but it was covered in snow too. Gojei soom joined the two of them in their hunt to find something to do. There was nothing. At that moment the three of them stopped being so happy about the snow.

As the three of them walked around with a most disconsolate look on their faces,they saw someone on the other side of the park with a big brown dog on a leash. They stopped and watched as the dog and his master passed by them. Ami,as usual,thought that the dog was very cute,and it sort of made her want one of her own.

As if she could read her sister's mind,Yushi said, ''We ought to have a dog like that too.''

''We should ask for one for Christmas,'' Gojei said. Christmas was not very far away.

Ami said nothing,but she thought it was a good idea.

Akasei called for them,and they drove home. As they pulled out of the parking lot,Yushi said, ''I think we should have a pet.''

''Yeah. Hideyuki has a dog.'' Gojei said.

''And Akito has two cats,'' Ami said.

Akasei considered this. ''With Christmas coming up,'' She said, ''it's something to think about.'' Nothing else about pets was mentioned for the rest of the drive home. But it made the Oh-gals happy to know that it was a possibiltly,at least.

* * *

A/N: Well,what do you think? Ya like it so far? If you do,review me...click that little button...it won't bite you! 

But that brown dog I mentioned earlier will if you flame. (Constructive criticism is fine,though)

_**----Shaddie-chan**_


	2. The Puppy

The next day,Akasei took Ami and her sisters with her on a shopping trip to one of the biggest department stores in the area.

The Oh-gals had been to a department store before,but this was the first big one,and thus the whole time they were completely stunned by everything as Akasei lead them around.

Their first stop was where the clothing was. Ami loved all the bright colors,but Yushi and Gojei got bored quite quickly and began to play hide and seek behind everything they could find,even behind Akasei.

''What are you two doing?'' Akasei said,a bit annoyed.

''Playing,'' Yushi said.

''Not for very much longer,'' Akasei said, ''we're going over there.'' She pointed to the electronics area.

As Akasei looked at the various videos and such,the Oh-gals began to explore on their own.

Gojei watched some of the shoppers. ''Everyone's buying those video game systems these days,'' She said.

''Everybody?'' Asked Ami,who was listening to Christmas songs on one of the radios.

The three of them watched as a woman whom they recognized as one of the waitresses from Joko's hotel purchased a video game system.

''Uh-huh,everybody.'' Gojei said.

* * *

Later on the three of them were in the area where the books were. As Akasei read a magazine,Ami and her sisters looked at the kid's books. Ami was paticulary delighted by one book that was about a monkey and a man with a yellow hat. Yushi looked at one about a ''silly old bear,'' and Gojei just randomly picked up books,flipped through them quickly,and threw them on the floor. 

When Akasei was done with her magazine,she saw the mess Gojei had made and was most appalled. ''Put those back where you found them,'' She said in a rather angry tone.

After Gojei was done doing that they headed towards the checkout,but on their way they passed by where the pet supplies were. The Oh-gals stopped,and so did Akasei. Other than pet supplies,they had actual pets for sale as well. Ami's eyes were fixed on a little puppy asleep in one of the cages. The puppy was white with black spots on all his feet as well as on the top of his head and on his back,like a sort of saddle. The corners of his ears were black,and so was the tip of his tail. His tail also had a little black dot on it. He was quite adorable.

Akasei walked off,and the Oh-gals followed her. Ami ran back for one last quick look at the puppy,then she returned to her mother and sisters.

* * *

They had just left the store and were walking back to the curb where their silver car was parked,which was about a block or two away. (The small parking lot of the store was too full) Akasei was carrying two large bags filled with the things she had bought,and when Ami looked around she saw that everyone else was as well. She paid no attention to them,as she was still thinking about that puppy and how badly she wanted it. 

But then something else happened that was even more exciting than anything else she had seen that day. A man on the other side of the sidewalk suddenly stopped,his mouth hanging open. The other people stopped as well,and their eyes were as big as plates. This all caught Akasei's attention,and she stopped too. The Oh-gals did likewise,and so did just about everyone else on both sides of the sidewalk. Someone important was coming.

This important person passed close by all of them. Many of the people on the sidewalk began to bow. But others,especially the younger ones like Ami,were completely overcome,and stood there watching him in awe.

Either way,no one dared to breathe until he was out of sight. They all stared after him for a long while,then they walked on,talking exictedly about what they had seen. Akasei and the Oh-gals still stood there,however.

Ami stood close to Akasei,still stunned. ''Who was that?'' She asked Akasei in a nervous sort of voice.

''Who was that?'' Yushi repeated.

Akasei said solemnly, ''That was the Emperor.''

Nothing more was said,and they continued walking towards their car. As they did so,Ami could no longer think of the puppy. She could not think of anything but that majestic figure. She felt how small and insignifigant she was,and even Akasei seemed to have shrunk.

She was still silent on the drive home. Even those enormous buildings all around them seemed to have no signifigance at all. It had been an exciting but tiring day,and Ami soon fell asleep for the rest of the drive,using the bags as a pillow.

* * *

A/N: Nice,eh? Don't worry,Ami will get that puppy soon enough,even though she's still so shocked right now. 

Until next time,review me;flamers will be shot...survivors will be shot again. (hee hee)

_**----Shaddie-chan**_


	3. Uncle Otaro

It was only a few days after Ami's discovery of that puppy that one of the Oh-gal's favorite people visited them and the rest of their family. It was their grandfather; his name was Taki but Ami and her sisters usually just called him ''Pappy.''

Ami, Yushi and Gojei loved his visits because of the stories he told them. He had begun to feel that by now the girls were old enough to hear his stories of samurai that once frightened them; up until then he had only told them the ''cute'' stories, such as those about friendly animals and dragons. Still, to be safe, he decided he would soften up the old tales just a bit.

After hearing one of his stories that day Ami told him about the puppy she had seen and that Akasei had suggested that it just might be a Christmas present.

''A dog, huh?'' Taki asked. ''Ya know, I know an old story that says dogs scare away birds that try to hurt little kids like you...''

''I've heard that one already, Pappy!'' Gojei said angrily.

* * *

Another few days passed and Akasei anounnced that the family would be going to Kyoto to visit someone in the family that the Oh-gals had not met before: Uncle Otaro. It would be a long train ride from Tokyo to Kyoto, Akasei informed the girls, but she told them she would try to make it easy for them. 

But there was no way she could make it any easier for Joko. Why? It is a rather long story. You see, it has been said that Japanese children are some of the most well-behaved in the world. Well, whoever said that had certainly overlooked Joko! I won't go into much detail here, (this story is about Ami, not Joko) but let's just say that he was quite the rebellious sort, especially with Otaro, his older brother. Joko was not all that pleased with Otaro whenever he or his parents had to remind him of his place in that paticular pecking order. Why, at times it got just plain awful! And to make matters worse, those sort of quarrels happened nearly everytime he and Otaro met.

Anyway, the following day Akasei and the others got aboard the train to Kyoto very early that morning and prepared themselves for the long ride in their own ways.

It had been mere hours since sunrise and the city looked most delightful in the light, however cloudy the skies were (well, it _was_ winter after all). As the train pulled out, Ami and Gojei stared out the window in absolute glee; they had never been on a train before. Yushi was easily bored, though, and Akasei, knowing this, brought along a good deal of books that Yushi had enjoyed at home.

Joko (as I said before), was the least happy about any of it. Not only did he have to deal with Otaro, it was Sunday, his usual day off, and he usually preferred to spend his Sundays by doing...nothing. And now here he was on a stupid train to stupid Kyoto...oh, you can imagine his displeasure (but I think it's best if you don't!)

* * *

Upon arriving in Kyoto, Ami was awestruck by how different this paticular city was from her own. This place, it seemed, you could easily trip over the dozens upon dozens of pagodas and shrines that populated the place. 

Ami had seen such structures before, but she hadn't seen so many of them in one city.

Aside from that, there were plenty of other things that Ami found to be rather fascintating. As Joko (in a most dismal frame of mind) led them to the neighborhood where Otaro lived, a woman in a blue kimono passed close by them. Ami paid no attention to her at first, but then she noticed that her face was whiter than any she had seen before. Now, she remembered that the tourists she had seen many times before had white faces, but this woman's face was whiter than theirs, and her lips seemed to be redder.

''Don't be so alarmed,'' Akasei said, seeing Ami's surprise, ''that's just a geisha.''

Ami walked on, wondering what in the world a ''geisha'' could be. But she didn't concern herself with it for very much longer, and continued following her parents and sisters through the streets.

* * *

Otaro's house was situated in a rual area near a small stream lined with trees. The house was one of those older ones with sliding doors and such, but it seemed quite clean and secure for its age. It was another new sight for Ami, as the house she and the rest of the family lived in was not like this at all. 

Joko, with an angry sigh, knocked on the door and braced himself for what was to come. But surprisingly, it wasn't Otaro who answered the door. It was a girl about three years older than Ami, with dark brown hair, indigo eyes, a red sweater, and black pants. It was Miruku, Otaro's daughter and Ami's cousin.

''Oh...Uncle Joko! What a surprise!'' Miruku said. ''Oh, and you must be Ami! My dad's been telling me about you and he says he wants to see you again.''

Ami didn't know what Miruku was talking about; she had not met Otaro before. Otaro had seen _her_ before, some months after she and Yushi and Gojei were born.

''Well, then,'' Miruku said, ''Why don't you all come in?''

* * *

Some minutes later Ami and Miruku were watching TV together, Yushi was reading the books she had brought along with her, and Gojei, as usual, was pilfering through Otaro's things, much to Akasei's dismay. Gojei ended up having to try her best to do it behind Akasei's back...and that didn't quite work. 

As Ami sat there beside her cousin, gazing off into space in a carefree sort of way, there was the sound of footsteps and someone calling out ''Miruku!''

Ami and Miruku turned around. Standing beside them was a man who seemed to be somewhat older than Joko, and he had black hair, deep blue eyes, a reddish-violet jacket with a purple shirt underneath, blue-grey pants, and glasses that seemed to be made of jade. Ami took another look at this fellow and liked what she saw in him.

''Oh...hi, Dad,'' Miruku said. Yes, it was Otaro.

Otaro's attention was on Ami, as well as Yushi and Gojei, who had seen him coming.

''Hmmm...so you are my nieces, correct?''

The Oh-gals didn't understand what he meant, but they nodded anyway.

''Well, it's quite nice to see you,'' Otaro said, bowing. ''Now, where is that good-for-nothing father of your's?''

''Uhm...I think I saw him over there,'' Yushi said, ''but no more of that name calling!'' As Otaro left, Yushi muttered, ''Good-for-nothing...how dare he!''

Meanwhile, Joko had begun to think that he was free of Otaro when...

''Well, well, well, if it isn't my baby brother,'' Said a voice from behind him. ''What, have you come for another good tounge-lashing?''

''I didn't come to fight, Otaro!'' Joko said angrily, ''And I'm not your 'baby' brother either!''

''Oh, say what you like,'' Otaro said pettishly, ''You know what you're here for.''

''I came here because Akasei wants my kids to see you again and meet Miruku,'' Joko said, ''that's it! No fighting, and I mean it!''

''Oh, but really, Joko, what in Buddah's name would we fight over?'' Otaro continued in that disrespectful tone.

''We're so close, aren't we?''

''We are,'' Joko said, ''but you know how we get. Now, I have more important things to worry about besides you.'' And with that he started to walk away.

''Don't walk out on me, Joko!'' Otaro called out angrily.

''Sure,'' Joko replied, ''just as long as **you** don't walk out on **me**.''

Before Joko could come to his senses Otaro was right in front of him. ''I know my place, Joko,'' He said angrily, ''and it's about time you knew yours!'' In plain English (Japanese?), he meant, ''I'm the boss around here!''

Without saying anything else, Joko left pusillanimously. It was the sort of thing he had been wanting to avoid that whole time.

Otaro stood there staring after his younger brother for some time, unaware that Akasei had been watching them. ''What am I going to do with him?'' Akasei muttered under her breath.

''I'm asking myself the same question,'' Otaro said, hearing what she had just said.

''I mean, what's his problem?'' Akasei said.

''I think he was dropped on his head as a baby if you ask me,'' Otaro said with an odd grin. Akasei couldn't help but laugh a bit.

* * *

Later on, Ami, getting bored with the simple act of staring at the TV with Miruku, noticed something that looked somewhat like a treasure chest of some sort in one corner of the room. Forthwith, she went to get a better look at it. It wasn't a treasure chest in the strictest sense, but to Ami, it was close enough. 

Carefully, she tried lifting the rather heavy lid up, but her efforts did not go unoticed by Miruku. Miruku, hearing what her cousin was up to, she turned around for a better look.

''Don't be digging in there!'' Miruku said to Ami, in much the same way Akasei might have done.

Ami let go of that heavy lid momentarily, then when she was sure Miruku wasn't paying attention, tried to lift it again. Just like before, it didn't quite go the way she would have wanted it to.

Miruku noticed her attempts once again. ''No...you can't be doin'...'' Miruku began, ''...get out of there now!''

Ami ignored her.

''Ami, no!'' Miruku said angrily. Ami still paid no attention to her and kept on lifting that lid; at this point she had almost got it.

''Get out of there!'' Miruku demanded again. Ami had now gotten the lid up all the way, but lost her grip. The lid fell back down again with a massive ''thud,'' and although Ami got her hands out of the way as best as she could, the lid hit her thumb.

''Oooowwwwwwww!'' Ami wailed, clutching her thumb and grinding her teeth in pain.

''That's what you get,'' Miruku said, rolling her eyes.

Ami sat down beside Miruku and stuck her thumb in her mouth, trying to ease the pain however she could. A while passed, then curiousity took over once again and she went wandering about the house once more, this time towards the kitchen.

And she was in for a wonderful surprise when she got in there: when she looked in the refrigerator she found a small pint of rainbow sherbert ice cream. The only problem was, it was too high for her to reach.

She tried her best to grab it for some time, and when she had almost given up completely Miruku came in.

''What are you up to now?'' Miruku asked.

''I want some of that ice cream,'' Ami said, pointing to it, ''but I can't reach it...''

Almost immediately Miruku reached for it and took it out, then gave it to Ami. ''Now you can,'' Miruku said happily.

Ami was just plain confused, however: how on earth was she supposed to have any ice cream with just a cold cardboard-ish tub in her hands?

''Uhm...Miruku?'' Ami said just as her cousin was leaving.

''Yeah?''

''What do I do with this?''

Miruku understood what Ami was talking about. ''Oh, silly me,'' Miruku said with a laugh, ''I didn't give you any.''

Miruku took the pint of ice cream and got out a spoon and a bowl. ''How much do you want?'' She asked.

Ami thought for a moment. ''Just a little bit,'' She said.

Miruku scooped the ice cream into the bowl in a rather short time and gave the bowl and spoon to Ami. Still, Ami didn't seem that pleased.

''What's wrong?'' Miruku asked.

''Well...'' Ami said, ''I was thinking of a _bigger_ little bit.'' Miruku put more ice cream into the bowl.

At once Ami began scarfing down spoonful after spoonful of the stuff rather quickly...and I'm sure you know what happens if you eat ice cream too fast.

All of a sudden Ami's head hurt, and she immediately dropped the spoon on the floor with a ''klink''

''What's wrong now?'' Miruku asked. ''Oh...I see...brain freeze. It'll pass.''

It did, but Ami was afraid it was going to happen again and thus didn't eat any more of the ice cream. There wasn't very much of it left, anyway.

Miruku left the kitchen, with Ami following. They sat down in front of the TV again.

After some time Miruku asked, ''What is your family doing for Christmas, Ami?''

''Well,'' Ami began, ''My mommy said she might get me a puppy that I saw in the store.''

''Really?'' Miruku asked, rather intrested. ''What did the puppy look like?''

''He was white and he had spots on his feet and his ears,'' Ami said; just talking about that puppy made her want it even more.

''Hmmm...he sounds cute,'' Miruku said. ''I sure hope your mom gets it for you.'' She went back to her TV watching.

_I sure hope she does too, _Ami thought, dreamily gazing off into space once again.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm this chappie was longer than I thought it would be...eight freakin' pages! Aiiieeee! 

And we are getting closer to Dang-Dang's ''official'' debut, so stay tuned. Also, this isn't the last you will see of Otaro...I plan on using him in future installments of the series.

Until the next chappie, review me; do not flame or I will beat you.

_**----Shaddie-chan**_


	4. The Festivites Begin

It was only about a week after the visit to Uncle Otaro that something else I consider to be worth mentioning happened.

Ami was lying in front of the TV with her sketch pad and crayons, drawing a picture of a Christmas tree. An appropriate drawing, it was, since Akasei had promised her and the other Oh-gals that they would put up the Christmas tree that day.

''There!'' Ami said once she had finished the drawing. After giving it another good once-over she called out to Yushi, who was reading as usual.

''What do you think of it?'' Ami asked her, holding the picture up.

Yushi examined the thing. ''Rather nice,'' She said, then went back to reading.

Ami was about to start on another drawing when Akasei and Joko entered the room, both of them carrying the aforementioned tree.

When Ami looked and saw what they had with them she immediately ran up to them excitedly. The whole affair soon caught the attention of Yushi and Gojei as well. Then Joko put the tree down in a corner of the room near the window. He left Akasei there to make sure the thing was sturdy, then he returned with several boxes, a few of which nearly were overflowing with dazzling things.

''Are these the decorations?'' Yushi asked.

''Yes, and you had better enjoy them,'' Joko said, ''You can't even begin to imagine how hard they are to carry!''

''Joko, please,'' Akasei said, ''Now is not the time.''

At once the Oh-gals began to look through the boxes.

''Look, you two!'' Ami said, holding up a plastic string with some sort of plastic things on it. ''Lights!''

''Tinsel!'' Yushi said, holding up something sparkly.

''Candy canes!'' Gojei said, holding a handful of red and white striped hook-shaped things.

''Oooh! A spray can!'' Ami said, holding up something else she had found.

''No, that's spray snow,'' Akasei said.

''Oooh! Spray snow!'' Ami said. ''What do you do with it?''

''You spray it on the windows so it looks like snow,'' Akasei explained.

Yushi looked at the window. ''There's already snow on the windows,'' She said, ''We don't need more of it...''

''Well then,'' Joko said, ''You want to get started on this?''

''Yes! Yes!'' The Oh-gals replied with absolute joy.

And so they began. All five of them got something out of each of the boxes and put it on the tree. Aside from the lights, tinsel and candy canes mentioned eairler, there were other things too, like little glass balls of various colors and strings of popcorn; Gojei nibbled on the popcorn when Akasei wasn't looking.

Then finally all that was left was a sparkling gold star. Ami took it out of the box and jumped up and down, trying to reach the top of the tree. Her efforts were fruitless until Akasei lifted her up. Ami, now able to reach the top, put the star on the tree. The decorating was officially completed.

* * *

A few hours after this had happened the Oh-gals were sitting in front of the tree, delighted with their work. 

It was now that Ami decided that this was the perfect time to bring **_it _**up once again.

''Do you think we'll get that puppy?'' Ami asked.

Yushi pondered this for a moment. ''If mum doesn't get it for us, I know who will.''

''Who?'' Ami asked.

''Santa Claus.'' Yushi said.

''Santa Claus, the man with the hair on his jaws!'' Gojei shouted playfully.

''Stop that!'' Yushi demanded.

''But don't you have to write a letter to him?'' Ami asked.

''Well...maybe you do,'' Yushi said, ''but isn't he at the department store too?''

Ami tried to remember. ''I think so...''

''Well, then,'' Yushi said, ''The next time we go to the department store, let's find him and ask him about the puppy.''

''Good idea!'' Gojei said.

''But, wait,'' Ami said. ''Santa only brings toys, right? He doesn't bring pets, does he?''

''Oh, he'll give you anything if you've been good,'' Yushi explained, ''something you _really_ need to think about, Gojei.''

''Whaddya mean?'' Gojei asked, ''I've been just fine!''

''What about messing around with all that stuff at Uncle Otaro's house?'' Yushi said.

''Well...uhm...uhm...'' Gojei stammered. ''Th-th-that was just that one time...''

* * *

A/N: I sincerly apologize for the long delay in updating. I've been busy with other things, you see. 

But hopefully next time this won't happen. Until then, review me; flamers will be beaten to a pulp (evil laugh)

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	5. Looking For Santa

The following day, the Oh-gals accompanied Akasei on another visit to the department store. There, the three of them set their plan in motion.

When they were sure Akasei wasn't looking, they quietly sneaked away.

''All right,'' Ami said, ''You two know what Santa looks like, right?''

Yushi nodded, but apparently Gojei didn't know.

''Hello?'' Ami said, irritated, ''Red suit, white beard, reindeer, ho ho ho...ring a bell?''

''Oh yeah! **THAT** guy!'' Gojei exclaimed. ''Now I remember!''

''Now then,'' Ami said, ''Let's get this party started!''

''Party?'' Gojei said, ''You didn't say anything about a party!''

''It's a figure of speech,'' Yushi said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

They had not gone far when Gojei seemed to have found something. 

''Hey guys!'' Gojei called out, ''I think I found him!''

Yushi and Ami stopped to look.

''Gojei,'' Yushi said after a closer look, ''That's a plastic decoration!''

Gojei touched the thing. ''You're right...sorry 'bout that.''

They left the area and kept on looking.

It was only a few minutes later when Yushi spotted something as well.

''Ami! Gojei!'' She called out, ''I found Santa!''

Ami and Gojei stopped to look. Next to a display for the new video game systems was a woman dressed in a Santa Claus suit with red shoes ringing a bell and heckling the other shoppers into looking at the fancy electronic things.

''Santa is a SHE?'' Gojei said, perplexed.

''No! No! No!'' Ami said angrily, ''You've got it all wrong!''

''We do?'' Gojei asked. ''Really?''

Ami went on. ''You need to let _me_ do all the looking!''

Yushi sighed. ''Fine...have it your way.''

They wandered around for a bit longer, then Ami spotted something.

''**_THAT'S_** Santa!'' She shouted, pointing.

Yushi and Gojei stopped. It was one of those things that they have in the malls at Christmas where the little kids can get their picture taken with Santa Claus.

''You're right,'' Yushi said.

''Ha ha! Who's the smarty pants?'' Ami said happily.

''You're the smarty pants,'' Gojei said with a sigh.

''But...there's one thing you **didn't **notice...'' Yushi said, pointing. The line to meet Santa was..._horribly_ long.

''Oh...yeah...forgot that part,'' Ami said, dissapointed.

''I know what to do!'' Gojei said. She took her sisters by the hand and began to push and shove through the appalling line. ''GET OUTTA THE WAY! MOVE IT! OUTTA THE WAY, SUSHI BREATH!'' Were the various shouts from Gojei as she did this.

Then when they had reached Santa they all leapt on him jauntily, making him fall over. His hat and beard fell off.

The Oh-gals looked closer at the chaos they had caused.

''Hey all you kids!'' Ami shouted, pointing, ''This Santa is a phony! You hear me! A big, fat **phony**!'' But everyone just left, ignoring her.

But admist the vast throng of people leaving the area there was a very angry Akasei.

Noticing her and her obvious anger, the Oh-gals sheepishly walked up to her. Without saying anything else they left.

''Never, **_ever_** do that again,'' Akasei said with much seriousness.

* * *

The Oh-gals thought they would have plenty of time to find the real Santa and ask him for the puppy, but when they arrived back at their home they were in for an absolute shock when they looked at the calendar: Christmas Eve was the next day! 

''Oh...now what do we do?'' Ami said with despair.

''That, and one other thing,'' Yushi said, ''Since we don't have a chimmney, how will Santa get in?''

''Pshh! That's no problem!'' Gojei said. ''He'll just come down the thermostat!''

But Ami wasn't paying the least bit of attention to any of them. ''I just hope _something_ works out for us...''

''Aw, don't worry 'bout it,'' Gojei said.

''Yeah, haven't you ever heard of Christmas miracles?'' Yushi said.

''I thought those were just urban legends,'' Gojei said, a bit confused.

''Well anyways,'' Yushi went on, ''It's not as hopeless as you think. Trust me.''

''Why should I?'' Ami said. ''After all, you couldn't even find Santa at the store!''

''Well...that--that was just a mistake,'' Yushi said.

''Besides, if Santa can tell whether you've been good, he probably knows that you want that puppy,'' Gojei said.

Ami pondered this. ''Now that I think about it,'' She said, ''that sounds kinda creepy...''

''What's creepy about it?'' Yushi asked.

''Are we being watched or what?'' Ami asked.

''Probably,'' Gojei said, shrugging.

Then all of a sudden Yushi thought of something. ''Hey, you two!'' She said, ''I know what we can do!''

''What?'' Ami asked.

''We can stay up late tommorow night and when Santa shows up, we'll let him know about the puppy!''

Ami and Gojei thought this over. ''It's worth a try,'' Gojei said.

* * *

A/N: Don't have much to say about this chapter...other than review it; flamers will be shot and blah blah blah. 

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	6. DangDang

The following night, Ami, Yushi and Gojei proceeded with their plan to stay up and wait for Santa.

Once they were sure that Joko and Akasei were asleep, they very quietly headed downstairs to the Christmas tree.

''All right,'' Ami whispered once they were there, ''Are you sure we'll be able to stay awake?''

''I...don't know...'' Yushi said.

''I know! I know!'' Gojei shouted.

''Shh! Keep it down!'' Ami said. ''But anyway, what's your plan?''

''Wait here,'' Gojei said. She left and later returned with three mugs with some kind of liquid in them.

Yushi and Ami examined them. ''What good is this stuff going to do?''

''It works on Dad,'' Gojei said, ''It's worth a shot.''

''Well...okay then,'' Ami said. All three of them took a sip of the stuff, then promptly spit it out.

''This tastes horrible!'' Yushi said.

''Why does Dad like this so much?'' Ami said.

''Beats me,'' Gojei said.

''Well then, I guess staying awake is going to take willpower and not coffee,'' Ami said.

''Coffee?'' Gojei said, ''How did you know it was coffee?''

''Cause I'm the smart one,'' Ami said in a sort of boastful way.

''Tell me something I don't know,'' Yushi said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Ami's approach was not any better than Gojei's. After about two hours of staying awake and waiting, their eyes began to feel as heavy as the TV set. It wasn't long before they fell asleep. 

The next morning, Ami awoke to the feeling of something wet. She rather feebly opened her blurry eyes. She could just barely make out the shape of something standing over her. Confused, she rubbed her eyes. She could now clearly see...the very same puppy she had seen in the department store that she wanted oh so badly.

Absolutely excited, Ami gently shook Yushi and Gojei. ''Hey, you guys!'' She said quietly, ''Look what showed up!''

Yushi and Gojei got up. When they saw the puppy, they too, were completely overjoyed. At once all three of them hugged the fuzzy white pup with sheer joy, so much that they didn't notice Akasei and Joko coming down the stairs.

''So, how do you like him?'' Akasei said.

The Oh-gals were so fixated on the puppy that they didn't answer.

''Well then, I guess that's a stupid question,'' Joko said. ''Look at 'em.''

''You're absolutely right,'' Akasei said, ''for once...''

''What did you just say?'' Joko said angrily.

''It's true,'' Akasei said with a grin.

Before Joko could say anything else the puppy was leaping up on him.

''Akasei! Get this dog away from me!'' Joko said.

''Oh, don't be so rude to Dang-Dang,'' Ami said.

''Dang-Dang?'' Joko asked.

''That's what I named him,'' Ami told him. ''Okay Dang-Dang, leave him alone.'' Dang-Dang ran up to Ami.

''See, I told you everything would work out!'' Yushi said.

''Yeah, now who's the smart one?'' Gojei said.

''All of us!'' Ami said happily. Dang-Dang barked as if to say ''I agree!''

And that's how the Oh-gals got their dog.

* * *

A/N: I apolgize for the shortness of this chapter...but it's the last one so I don't really care. 

The next ''episode'' will introduce three very important new characters: Kenichi, Lin-Yo, and Kiru...the Tomosumi family. Why are they so important? Sorry, can't tell you now...you'll have to wait.

Well, thanks for reading and Merri Kruimasu (Merry Christmas in Japanese...did I spell it right?)

_**NEXT TIME ON TOKYO NIGHTS: ''Fame Has A Shadow''**_


End file.
